


Miracle

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Carlisle Cullen invites a potion that can get vampires pregnant. Rosalie, Alice and Esme drink it and works. Hiw will the Volturi react?  Also, Tanya, Seth and Leah finally find their soul mates.





	

Preface

Carlisle PoV

I made it. A potion where can make the female vampires pregnant. Now, I can't wait to tell the others. Especially, Rosalie and Esme. They will be ecstatic. Alice too. But they wanted a baby more than her. Now, it's time to get the news announced. 

Everyone was in the living room. Good. I wanted to tell them now. 

Well guys. I started. I wanted to tell you something.

What is it, honey? Esme asked with worry. 

I laughed at her worries. Don't worry, Esme. It's something amazing though. 

What is it, then grandpa? Renesmee asked. She would be so happy that she might have cousins. She was fully matured since 6 years ago. She was 13 but physically 17 since she was 7. And now was married to Jacob. 

Cousins?! Edward answered my thoughts. Carlisle what are you talking about?

I think I invited a potion that can make vampires pregnant. I stated with pride. 

What?! Rosalie shrieked full of excitement. 

That's great. Alice smiled and bounced up and down. 

Is it working? Esme asked with hope in her eyes. 

We have to try it. I said. 

Rosalie, Alice and Esme looked at Emmett, Jasper and I. Well, what do you think? 

Yes, we would love that. We said in unison. 

Then, I looked at Bella. What about you? 

Edward and I don't want a second child right now. Bella smiled.

Besides, we need to help for the arrival of our little sibling. Edward smiled. 

And our godchildren. Bella smiled at Alice and Rosalie and they hugged. 

Okay, so let's do it. I said. 

A/N: I know it's too short but the story will be worth it.


End file.
